1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus such as a microfilm reader and a microfilm reader printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional film reader or reader printer, generally, a screen of a reader section is secured to its apparatus body in an upright state. Therefore, the angle of the screen cannot be changed.
Then, when observing an image projected on the screen, depending on the height of the apparatus, the height of the chair or users' sitting heights, some users cannot see the screen surface well and need to see it upwardly (angle of elevation) or downwardly (angle of depression) as their line of sight does not become perpendicular thereto.
Also, even though the external light such as fluorescent light and outdoor daylight reflected by the screen surface enters users' eyes and the users cannot see the projected image on the screen surface well, they cannot prevent its condition by changing the angle of the screen.